


Help from a Monster

by Arztwolf



Category: Pagemaster
Genre: Alternative Scene, Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: What if, instead of falling through a hole in the floor, Mr. Hyde was stopped by Victor Frankenstein and his monster.





	Help from a Monster

The cane was broken in two and Hyde sat defiantly glaring up at Dr. Victor Frankenstein as Richard and his friends left the room.  
“And just what do you have to say for yourself?” Victor coldly asked as his monster hauled Hyde to his feet by the scruff of his neck. Both creator and creation had heard the commotion and come running in time to save Richard and his friends; the monster had snatched Jekyll’s cane from Hyde’s upraised arms and broke it in two before pushing Hyde to the ground while Victor made sure the child was okay.  
“I’m waiting.”  
Hyde spat in his face; the monster roared at the offense against his creator; with his massive hand still holding Hyde by the scruff, he hauled him over towards the couch. Sitting down, he forced Hyde across his lap and began to spank him; he swore and struggled, his vocabulary getting even fouler when the monster pulled his trousers down. Victor stood patiently waiting as Hyde’s backside turned pink, the fiend now sobbing as he lay limply across the monster’s knee.  
When the monster had finished, he lifted his hand off the Hyde’s back; Hyde pulled his trousers up before sliding off as he angrily wiped tears from his eyes.  
“You deserved every last one,” Victor informed him. “You could have killed an innocent child!”  
Hyde never looked up at Victor; instead, he kept his eyes firmly on the ground. Victor walked over and tilted his head up. “I want to make myself clear, you insolent little vermin; it is you, and you alone, that I despise, NOT my good friend Dr. Henry Jekyll.”  
“He knows, sir.” Hyde sniveled.  
“And when should I expect to see him again?”  
Hyde looked to the grandfather clock. “Five hours.”  
“I’ll be waiting.”


End file.
